1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data scrambling and descrambling method, and a storage medium control circuit and a storage system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart cards have been broadly applied in our daily life along with the increasing consumer acceptance of e-wallet and prepayment. A smart card is an integrated circuit (IC) chip having various components (for example, a microprocessor, a card operating system, a security module, and a memory), and allows a card holder to execute some predetermined operations. A smart card provides calculation, encryption, bidirectional communication, and security functions such that data stored in this card can be protected. Even though an encoder is configured in a smart card for encrypting data, a decoder different from the encoder is further required when the data is to be restored. Since both the encoder and the decoder have very complicated circuits and take up large surface areas, it is difficult to reduce the volume of the entire system. Thereby, how to minimize the volume of a smart card system while still ensuring the security of data stored therein is one of today's major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.